nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:KillFeedz OG
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:KillFeedz OG page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- EternalBlaze (Talk) 19:28, June 22, 2012 RE: Adminship Yeah I would love an adminship on that wiki, I will start posting more on it soon, now that there is someone else to post with it will be alot easyer. Thanks 16:26, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Notice Wow, you're a special kind of arsehole aren't you? For a start, you don't blatantly insult an admin. That's a terrible idea. Secondly, we all share ideas. PaC gave DR the power-up templates, and if he was bothered about Jammed, he would say. Thirdly, unless you provide proof of the original perk ideas, your point is made invalid. I suggest you stop being such an ass, because we gave this guy a minor ban, and I already dislike you more. PS: Stop plugging your wikia. There is already a NZ wiki we support, and that one's not run by morons. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 20:47, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me, but you are mistaken. I had come up with the idea two years before I even knew about this wiki along with my idea for the Remember When... storyline. I had a full thing planned years before I initially created it here and I do not lie, a scout is always honest. Also note that PaC is fine with it, but they are NOT the same thing and, if you would care to look around the wiki a bit, you will see that there are many things that are similar. I do not copy, I am strongly against it and I delete anythind that IS copied. PaC's power-up was also up a full month before mine, so it would not show up on the wiki activity and I joined when I made the page. I only learned about Gun Jammer after I made my page. You should stop accusing others of things that they didn't do okay? So knock it off and don't think about reporting me! Don't mess with Carno or Beckle 20:51, June 25, 2012 (UTC) ALSO Those perk-a-cola ideas where mine! I made them when I came up with the initial idea for Remember When... Those perk-a-cola ideas you saw were, if I presume, made by either MIA Epic or Vi,. I am MIA Epic, ask the people over at the Call of Duty Fan Fiction Wiki, they will support me. Also, Vi and I had a discussion about it and we AGREED that it was a misunderstanding and that it shall never happen again. And may I say that if you had any ideas, they would be ten times WORSE than mine or PaCs. Now, get the hell of my wiki asshole! Don't mess with Carno or Beckle 20:56, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me, but back off my friends. Look, you can consider it lucky that Dead or another admin hasn't banned you yet for your blunt behaviour. Why am I doing this, you may ask? It's what friends do. And you're bluntly attacking them. So back off before I get ugly. You do NOT, I repeat, mess with any of my friends (Dead, BV, anyone) ever, EVER, again. So back off you mofo. You messed with the wrong girl. So shut the hell up. You're just like this other person I know. Guess what happened to that other person? Banned forever from my wiki. I'm an experienced admin, although I'm not one HERE, I'm one on FIVE wikis, head of 3 of them, so you best stop right now. You have it easy right now. You have not seen me angry. If you even do so much as touch Dead, BV, or any of my friends here you will go through a WORLD of pain. You got that, punk? STFU and get a grip, man. .::.~~Richtofen~~.::.There's a doll inside a doll inside a doll! Sounds perverse... 23:22, June 25, 2012 (UTC) That was TWO effing days ago! And right before Dead told me what happened! You don't have to be the jerk, not me. If you hadn't done that bullcrap in the first place than it wouldn't have happened, wouldn't it? Again, I say: STFU and get a grip. .::.~~Richtofen~~.::.There's a doll inside a doll inside a doll! Sounds perverse... 13:51, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I already got his info back. Don't mess with Carno or Beckle 14:00, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Well, you didn't read my message to her, explaining what happened. Again, pay attention and ask questions before you start accusing. Don't mess with Carno or Beckle 20:01, June 27, 2012 (UTC) By the Way, I see you are having troubles with violetofin? Been there, done that and so yea. If you need any help, i could be partial help, not much but a little bit of a help. Bountyhunter7714 00:17, June 29, 2012 (UTC)Bountyhunter7714